1996 Slammy Awards
|image =WWF_Slammy_Awards_80s.jpg |date = March 30, 1996 |host = |noawards = 18 |previous = 1994 Slammy Awards |next= 1997 Slammy Awards }} The fourth edition of the Slammy Awards took place on March 30 from the Anaheim Marriot in Anaheim, California. List of Slammys *Best Buns presented by The Godwinns and Hillbilly Jim **Sunny (winner) **Goldust **Yokozuna **Shawn Michaels **Razor Ramon *Best Slammin' Jammin' Entrance presented by Steve Austin and Ted DiBiase **Shawn Michaels (winner) **Bret Hart **Diesel **The Undertaker **Goldust *"Put A Fork in Him, He's Done" for Best Finisher presented by Bob Backlund and Scott Reskus **Bret Hart - The Sharpshooter (winner) **The Undertaker - The Tombstone **Diesel - The Jack Knife **Ahmed Johnson - The Pearl River Plunge **Yokozuna - The Banzai Drop *Crime of the Century presented by Jim Cornette and Clarence Mason **Vader's assault on WWF President Gorilla Monsoon (winner) **Owen Hart taking credit for Shawn Michaels collapse **Psycho Sid attacks Shawn Michaels **Diesel repeatedly Jack Knifing Bret Hart after losing the WWF Championship to him **123 Kid's fast count on Razor Ramon *New Sensation of the Squared Circle presented by Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, and Paula Trickey **Ahmed Johnson (winner) **Isaac Yankem **The Bodydonnas **Savio Vega **Goldust *I'm Talking and I Can't Shut Up for Biggest Mouth presented by Billionaire Ted **Jerry Lawler (winner) **Dok Hendrix **Jim Ross **Jim Cornette **Brother Love *Best Threads presented by Mr. TV Trivia and Fatale **Shawn Michaels (winner) **Ted DiBiase **Goldust **Mr. Perfect **Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Blue Light Special for Worst Dresser presented by Mr. TV Trivia & Fatale **Jim Cornette (winner) **Harvey Wippleman **Henry Godwinn **Brother Love **Dok Hendrix *WWF's Greatest Hit presented by Goldust and Marlena **The Undertaker sucks Diesel into the abyss (winner) **Diesel throwing Bret through a table **Jeff Jarrett smashes Ahmed Johnson with a guitar **Yokozuna banzais two wrestlers at once **Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Minds Behind the Mayhem for Manager of the Year presented by Rob Perth **Sunny (winner) **Paul Bearer **Mr. Fuji **Ted DiBiase **Jim Cornette *Lifetime Achievement Award presented by Vince McMahon to Fred Blassie *Most Embarrassing Moment presented by The Bushwhackers **Jerry Lawler kisses his own foot (winner) **Ted DiBiase gets slopped by Henry Godwinn **Bodydonna Skip loses to previously winless Barry Horowitz **123 Kid dons a diaper **Hunter Hearst Helmsley gets dropped into the hog pen *Squared Circle Shocker presented by Hunter Hearst Helmsley **Shawn Michaels collapes (winner) --- Owen Hart accepts the award for making Shawn collapse **Goldust's Premiere **Barry Horowitz gets his first WWF victory **123 Kid sells out on Razor Ramon **Bob Backlund declares candidacy *Master of Mat Mechanics presented by Mr. Perfect **Shawn Michaels (winner) **Davey Boy Smith **Bret Hart **Owen Hart **123 Kid *Best Music Video presented by Dok Hendrix **Bret Hart (winner) **Shawn Michaels **Sunny **Ultimate Warrior **Jeff Jarrett *US West Match of the Year presented by Jim Ross **Shawn Michaels vs. Razor Ramon in a ladder match from SummerSlam '95 (winner) **Taylor vs. Bigelow from WrestleMania XI **Howard Finkle vs. Harvey Wippleman in a Tuxedo Match from RAW **Bret Hart vs. Diesel from Survivor Series '95 **Henry Godwinn vs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley in a Hog Pen Match from IYH #5 *Which WWF champion, past or present, in attendance, is Hall of Fame bound? presented by Gorilla Monsoon **Bret Hart (winner) **Yokozuna **Diesel **Bob Backlund **The Undertaker *Leader of the New Generation presented by Roddy Piper **Shawn Michaels (winner) **The Undertaker **Bret Hart **Razor Ramon **Diesel Category:Slammy Awards Category:Wrestling Awards